Happy Holidays
by FireSprite
Summary: I know it's a little bit early to upload this. Written for the 2004 DG Ficmas. Draco proposes a trade with Ginny to get something he wants. Ginny decides upon the terms and Draco must do as she requests. Change rooms, robes and flirtation ensues.


Happy Holidays  
By: FireSprite

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank Tabitha first and foremost for helping me by editing, telling me I could just write this and listening to me moan and complain. You're the best. Secondly, to StrangerWithMyFace, for helping me develop the idea.

-

It was the most wonderful present Ginny had ever seen. The silver was made from a craftsman who obviously loved his work, carefully weaving the long, thin threads together in an unmistakable band of joy. Thus held the stone, set carefully and painstakingly. The gem itself was a beautiful colour of deep emerald, engaging the observer deeper and deeper within the orb, flecking the light off in such a sweet and perfect way. The colour would look wonderful against the pale skin and red hair of a Weasley.

Her mum would love it.

Ginny smiled, glad the Weasley family could afford such luxuries. With Fred and George's successful joke shop, as well as Bill, Charlie and Percy all working full time, the pot had been full for purchases for their mum and dad. The Weasley children had all decided to get something special for their hardworking parents. Lately it seemed that all her parents were doing was supporting the Order. They deserved something extraordinary.

Usually Ron would have accompanied Ginny to on the annual Hogsmeade shopping trip for their parents – in earlier years, Fred and George would have attended – but this year, Ron was unable to accompany her. He was kept pretty busy with helping the twins at the joke shop, spending time with Harry and Hermione, and saving the world. So Ginny had offered to pick the gifts out on her own this year, and as she once again raised the necklace to the light and admired the beautiful work, she made the mental note that her decision to make this venture alone had been the right choice. Much as she loved him, Ron was absolute rubbish at figuring out what looked good and what didn't.

Ginny touched the silver again, just to make sure she really was holding one of the most expensive necklaces in the upscale boutique here in Hogsmeade. It was unusual that Ginny experienced such pleasures, but she loved it and hoped that, later in life, she could afford to do this every once in a while. Happy with her decision, she looked up to catch the sales person's attention when a voice sounded behind her.

"Are you even allowed in here, let alone touching their wares?" It was Draco, or Malfoy, as Ginny preferred to call him. She rolled her eyes to herself and pretended to not have heard him. "I asked you a question," he said, forceful.

"And I chose not to answer it," Ginny said pleasantly, still refusing to look at him. She would not let Draco ruin her good mood.

"Perhaps you should leave," he tried again. She looked at him; he seemed a bit anxious, a little nervous, not the cool, calm Malfoy she was used to seeing. What was with him? Ginny wondered. Did he just want her out of his sight, or was it something else? Lately, Draco had not been bothering her or her brother, which was strange. Actually, as Ginny really thought about it, he hadn't bothered either of them since school had started again. She now recalled remembering that he seemed to have become a little bit quieter, a little less arrogant. Perhaps he had experienced some sort of change. Either way, he was leaving her and her family alone, and that was fine by her. Malfoy was not a presence that she missed in her daily life. However, to tell her to leave, that burned Ginny to the soul. Was she not good enough to be in here?

"Why should I leave?" She finally rounded on him. It was the first time she had been up-close to him this year. Oh, there had been other years when they had got into each other's way, into shouting matches. But it was the age-old rivalry that had led to those fights rather than actual hate. Ginny didn't really hate Malfoy, especially since she learned that once his father went to Azkaban, Draco had not once been since with those who associated themselves with the Dark Lord. It seemed, as her mum put it, that Draco might have finally woken up to what the Dark Lord stood for and represented. Draco had never talked about it, to anyone, but Ginny still thought that maybe something had changed Draco. Since then, she had begun to think he perhaps wasn't so bad as her brother and Harry made him out to be.

This was the first time that she had been close enough to actually make out the details on his face since he had begun his final year at Hogwarts. She hated to admit it, but he looked good. The dark-green coat he wore contrasted beautifully with his light hair and pale pallor. She had always sort of thought he looked good, but pride and Weasley blood had never let those thoughts travel past that. He was a Malfoy, after all. But perhaps he was trying to redeem that. She didn't know. What she did know was, that, Weasley blood aside, she liked what she saw. He was well built, which shouldn't have been a surprise due to his years playing Quidditch but it was. Yes, his robes filled out nicely and he looked older than his 18 years.

However, his good looks did not keep her from disliking the tone that he was using with her, as though he was better. She couldn't believe he still thought that, _especially_ after his father was dragged, kicking and screaming, pleading even, to Azkaban. She drew herself up to her full height of 5' 4" and gave him a look that would have made her brothers cower and her mum proud, "You leave, you don't deserve to be in here any more than I."

"Like you could really afford that anyway," he said, screwing up his nose up in distaste as he looked upon it in her hands. The look made Ginny burn, want to defy him.

"Actually, I can," Ginny said, in a perfectly dignified voice, and then turned away from him again and walked up to the counter to pay.

Draco followed her, dodging the various customers, asking her as she walked away, "With whose money? Stolen is it?"

She put the necklace on the counter, trying to keep her temper under control. Breathing deeply and exhaling through her nose, she laughed. "Yes, Draco, I'm paying with stolen money. Because, you know, there's no way they'll catch me." He didn't answer and so she turned to look at him again, raising an eyebrow. "You _know_ Fred and George's shop has become quite an empire," she said almost as if to gently remind him as a mother would. He sneered at her but refused to answer or acknowledge, that yes, he _did_ know they were quite successful. It would have been hard to ignore that fact, seeing as Fred and George's ads were everywhere in the Wizarding world. Even at Hogwarts, they had specified dealers who dolled out trouble at so much an ounce.

"Will that be all Miss?" the counter attendant asked, anxious to get Ginny's purchase underway so she could move on to help the next customer.

Ginny smiled at Draco, daring him to say something as she said, "Yes" in a resolved voice.

"It won't look good with your colours," he spat, in a last ditch attempt to stop her from buying it. Ginny just smiled sweetly. He gave her a final glare and walked out of the boutique.

"What a lovely piece," the attendant said.

"I agree," Ginny said, laughing to herself at the look Draco had given. As she handed the money over, she really couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in getting her out of the shop.

-

Ginny was humming a little Christmas tune that had been sung this morning at breakfast by the ghosts as she walked down the hallway, on her way to her dormitory. She had just finished studying at the library and was happy. It was Sunday, a day of rest, finally, from the craziness of the Christmas shopping yesterday and the week of hell (essays due in every class!), and Ginny was just taking it slow. The sun shone in through the tall windows, warming up the cold castle walls.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and stopped walking. Looking around, Ginny grew curious and confused. She had heard a noise, almost like a boot on the stone floor. But she couldn't see anything. Most of the hallway was open to the sunlight. There was the shadowed corner to Ginny's left and she wondered if that was where the sound came from. Slowly, she turned and walked over, keeping her eyes sharp and her ears alert. She saw nothing. Just shadow. And then, suddenly, there he was, gazing back at her.

"Ginny," he said, with a false note to his voice. "So nice to run into you!"

Ginny, by this point, has yelped and jumped back, her hand over her beating heart. "Malfoy!" she managed. "You scared the magic out of me!" She looked at him, as he stepped out of the shadows, into the light. The sunlight glinted off his snow-white hair. "_What are you doing, hiding in the shadows, waiting for me?_" she yelled at him.

"You presume I was waiting for you," Draco said, almost good-humouredly. "Did you want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"No!" Ginny said, almost immediately. "I mean… Why would I?" she said, trying to cover up the embarrassment.

"I'm not sure. That's something only you know," he said, raising an eyebrow, trying to get her flustered.

Ginny was silent for a moment, eyeing him, refusing to be affected by him. Then she asked, "Why are you here? You didn't answer my question. Why are you hiding in the shadows, in _what looks to be_ like you're waiting for me?"

"I want to ask something of you," Draco said, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever with Ginny. He seemed to be staring off of her left shoulder and Ginny found that a little annoying. She hated it when people didn't look her in the eyes.

But then the realization of what he had just said sunk in. Ginny was completely flabbergasted. Malfoys did not ask for something. They never asked for anything; they simply took. She felt her jaw drop slightly, and clamped it shut "Ask something?" she managed, staring wide-eyed.

"Don't look like someone just stuck you with a knife," Draco said, annoyed. He finally looked at her. "Yes, I want to ask something of you."

"But what?" Ginny asked, fearing; yet hoping, for the worst. What was the worst, though? She wondered. She wouldn't admit to herself what she really wanted to answer that question with.

"I'm willing to make a trade of sorts," he said, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"For…?" Ginny, still not sure what he was after.

"The necklace you bought yesterday," he said, incredibly quickly, like he hoped she wouldn't really hear it.

"You wanted that? I thought you just wanted me out of the store," Ginny said, now finally understanding his behaviour from earlier. So he didn't really think she didn't deserve to be in the store, which was a bit of a relief. Maybe he wasn't such an ass as everyone thought he was.

"Well that would have been nice as well," he said, giving her a smirk. Then he sighed and said, "But no, that wasn't quite the original intention."

"And what would be the original?" Ginny asked, suspiciously

"Well, you see. I had the perfect present picked out for my mother. The reason this present was so perfect was that she had specifically asked me to get it for her. It is the only thing she wants from me and I was to get it."

"Ah," Ginny said, finally getting it. "And now I have it."

"Yes. Yes you do. What I would like to do…" he said, taking his time, as though the words were difficult to say, "is propose a trade of sorts in order to get that necklace. Because if I show up without it, she will be a mess. She's been on the edge ever since my father was put in Azkaban and I need to make sure she will hold herself together this Christmas… I will be home soon enough, but not soon enough."

"Well, what could you possibly have that I want? I'm not going to give up this necklace easily, you know." Ginny crossed her arms and looked up at him defiantly.

"Yes, yes, I know," he said, annoyed. "That would make it easy for _me_, and we can't possibly have that." He paused for a moment. "I will reimburse you as well as owing you a favour that you ask of me. I," he said, as though the idea sickened him, "will have my name indebted to yours. However I was hopeful you would know of something we could trade for."

"Well…" Ginny said thoughtfully. "I've always wanted a slave for a week," she said slyly.

"No," Draco said forcefully. "No, I refuse to do that. Anything but be a personal slave. It just doesn't work, as a Malfoy." He looked so worried that Ginny would walk away right there, that Ginny didn't really mind that he had flat-out refused to do her bidding for seven days. She didn't really want him to be her slave anyway. Ginny laughed.

"Ok, ok… You don't have to be my personal slave."

"I'm glad you're willing to not humiliate me," he muttered, less grateful and more sarcastic.

"But now what?" Ginny asked, sitting on the windowsill behind her. She swung her legs as she looked at him.

"I don't know… Money?"

"I don't need money, Malfoy, believe it or not," she said, shaking her head, her long red hair moving with it. She lowered her head in thought, and was silent for a moment. Then she looked up and smiled openly. She looked at Draco as though seeing him new.

"What? What?" Draco snapped. He didn't like the way she looked at him, like she measuring him up. Her eyes roved all over him, and after he got over the initial panic of what she was thinking, the ideas that she was looking him all over made him swell up a little. "What are you looking at, Weasley!" he said exasperated.

"You know…" Ginny said, as casually as she could, raising one eyebrow, "You're about Ron's size."

Draco stood in shock of what she was getting at. Did she mean to imply some sort of… No, she couldn't. Could she? He looked at her and glared at the smile that was forming on her face. "Excuse me?" he choked out.

"You're just about Ron's size," Ginny said, jumping off the windowsill and walking up to Draco. She walked around him, checking everything, sizing it up against her brothers. Draco both loved and hated it. "I was planning on getting him work robes for Christmas, seeing as he'll be entering the work force soon. He'll need them for the interviews."

"But he's tall and ugly!" Draco said, trying to protest her idea.

Ginny laughed and stood back, looking at Draco one last time. "I'm sorry, but if you want the necklace…" she sing-sang. She raised her eyebrows again. "Listen, we can go at some weird oddball time so no one has to know you're trying on clothes for a – heaven forbid – Weasley. Your secret will be safe with me."

"How can I trust you?" he demanded.

"You'll just have to," Ginny said, smiling again. Oh, she liked this better. This was fun. Making Draco try on clothes for the one person he hated most at Hogwarts. What a great idea. Draco didn't seem to agree by the look on his face. Ginny laughed to herself, giddy with the power she had over him. She nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I want. I'm willing to trade you the necklace, plus the value of the necklace, for you to help me pick out robes for Ron."

Ginny thought Draco looked like he was being strangled. His face went a very pale shade of… Well, pale. His eye bulged slightly, and he seemed to be unable to breathe. She was quite amused by it.

"You okay there, Malfoy?" she asked, good-humouredly.

"Just fine," he said, as he turned away from her. "I'll send an owl," he said curtly, as he disappeared into the shadows once again.

Ginny tried to supress a laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

-

It had been six days since Draco had found Ginny in the hallway and asked to make a trade with her. She had refused to contact him since; if he wanted the necklace, he would have to let her know when they would head out. But she had an idea it would be this morning. Today was Saturday and most of the students were anxious for their last possible trip to Hogsmeade. It was a week until Christmas, two days until school was over for the holidays. Most were now panicking, because they hadn't started their Christmas shopping.

The Great Hall was abuzz when Ginny entered it for breakfast. She was quite relaxed today, as she had done all her Christmas shopping except for Ron's. She also had the secondary gift picked out for her mum, should Draco take her up on her offer. It was a bracelet and earring set, not far off in design than the original one picked out. She knew her mom would love these just as much. And seeing as she hadn't yet shown mum's present to any of her siblings, they needn't know that she had switched it, if necessary.

Just as Ginny sat down at the table, a school owl flew down, dropping a small note on her lap, with the letter "G" scrawled on the front. She picked it up and looked up across the great room, to the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at her, his eyes piercing hers. He nodded, discretely, before turning his attention to something Pansy Parkinson had just said.

She opened up the note and read:

Ginny,  
Meet me at the back alley behind the Three Broomsticks at three. Don't be late.

- D

Inwardly, Ginny smiled. He was going to go through with his end of the bargain. This would make an eventful afternoon. But on the outside, Ginny calmly folded the note, stashed it in her pocket and went on eating breakfast.

-

It was bitterly cold as Ginny hurried down the main path to Hogsmeade. She had so far managed to not run into her brother and his gang or her own friends. That was an incredible feat unto its own; they seemed to be everywhere she was about to go this afternoon. And how could she possibly explain the need to duck into a back alley for a quick meet with Malfoy? She would be hard pressed, if they found her.

She quickened her pace again and pulled her baby blue scarf closer to her neck. It was quite a cold day for England and Ginny was freezing her knickers off. She was glad when the Three Broomsticks were in sight, but not for the usual warm treat they promised. Looking around quickly, making sure no one saw her; she ducked into the side alley and walk around the building to the back.

He was leaning against the wall, hands deep in pockets, looking just as cold as he felt. And as cold as it was outside, he looked quite hot, Ginny thought. The black coat looked so good paired with his green Slytherin scarf and pale skin and hair. He pushed himself off the wall as she walked over.

"All right," he said, "let's get this over with."

"Fine by me," Ginny said. "As long as we get out of this cold as soon as humanely possible."

"For once, Weasley," Draco said, looking down at her, and giving what could be an almost-smile, "we agree on something." Ginny said nothing and simply followed in his lead.

"So," Draco said, as the walked in behind all the shops, trying to avoid the students. "The only place in this horrible tiny village to go to for this sort of thing is Monsieur Baxter's." Draco stopped suddenly and looked at Ginny. "You made reservations, didn't you?" he asked, arrogantly.

"Uh," Ginny said, "I didn't know I was supposed to." Draco looked annoyed.

"I figured as much," he said, resuming walking. "So I made an appointment for you. You're hopeless, Weasley, you know that?"

"Probably," Ginny said, dismissively. "But thanks."

"You're very welcome," Draco said. "If it wasn't for me, you'd never get in there. That place will be a zoo. I booked us a private consultation room, so we don't have all the stupid Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gawking at us."

"Oh gee, you're so thoughtful," Ginny said dryly. "I'm sure that was more for you than for me."

"And what if it was? I have a reputation to uphold, you know. I cannot be seen with you or everyone will think I've gone mad."

"I think you already have," Ginny said, in a half-whisper, more to herself than anyone else. "And maybe I have too." Draco did not hear her.

They entered the shop and several eyes turned to look at the odd couple. The stared. And then they began whispering, talking to each other in not-so-subtle tones. The eyes followed as the walked passed them, into the back room, where Monsieur Baxter was waiting for them personally.

"Draco!" the man cried, "How wonderful to see you again, my son. Come, come, take your coat off and warm yourself by the fire." Monsieur Baxter took Draco's coat, and hung it up. Ginny began to understand that this must be where Draco did most of his clothes shopping, judging by the familiarity and the over-the-top customer service. He then turned around and noticed Ginny. "And who is this?" he asked, happily. "A girlfriend, perhaps, Draco?" he asked, offering to take Ginny's coat as well.

Draco sputtered as Ginny laughed. "No, no! I'm not his girlfriend."

Monsieur Baxter turned red. "An acquaintance, then, I see?" Ginny nodded. "Forgive me, I misunderstood."

"It's not a problem," Ginny said, happy now that she was somewhere warm.

"So what is it today, my dear friend?" Monsieur Baxter asked Draco. "New robes, something for the holidays? We have some lovely red and greens out this year—all the latest."

"No, Monsieur Baxter, it is not for me today. Ms. Weasley here would like to buy some work robes for her brother, and I am to be the model."

"The model?" Monsieur Baxter asked, taken aback. "Well, I see. This is certainly unusual."

"It may be, but we are willing to pay top prices, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." Draco seemed almost annoyed by Monsieur Baxter but Ginny couldn't figure out why.

"But of course," Monsieur Baxter replied. "Right away." He turned to Ginny. "I will bring out the latest in the work-related attire." He hurried away, calling to his assistants as he went.

"You're in a grumpy mood today," Ginny teased, sitting down in the chair next to the fire. Draco merely grunted. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Not exactly what I wanted to do on my Saturday afternoon, if you understand." Ginny nodded.

"Well, the same here. However, you wanted the necklace, so you got yourself into this." She loved reminding him of that. Draco gave her a sour look only, before he sat down opposite to her.

"I do hope you can afford this man," he said. "I assume you know his prices."

"Yes, I'll be fine," Ginny said, in neither anger nor hurt. "Like I said, Fred and George's shop is doing well. They offered to pay for most of it."

"That's generous of them," Draco commented, dryly.

"Well…" Ginny said, thoughtfully. "I suppose they owe us."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Being their guinea pigs all these years.' Ginny paused, before laughing a little. "How else do you think they got all their products? Testing them on us." She pulled a face. "Trust me, it was not nice."

"I don't imagine it would be," Draco said, with what Ginny thought may be a smile. His voice was certainly lighter.

"I'm back!" Monsieur Baxter said, bursting through the curtain that separated the room from the rest of the shop. "And I have all the latest styles to appease any male graduate. I apologize for the wait, my assistants…" he said, waving his hand. Behind him, his assistant rolled his eyes, as though to say, 'Yeah right'.

"Great!" Ginny said, getting up and looking at each robe as Monsieur Baxter magicked them into the room, where they hovered just slightly above the ground, shaped by an invisible mannequin or body. Ginny stopped and looked at each one of the robes, before finally picking a dark black one, a light green one and a navy blue one.

"I'd like to try these, please," she said.

"Of course, of course," Monsieur Baxter exclaimed. "What fine choices you've made!"

As Monsieur Baxter continued to rave about the choices Ginny made, he magicked the robes back. Finally he stopped. He then turned to Draco and Ginny and clasped his hands.

"The same size as Draco then?" he asked, happily. Both Draco and Ginny nodded. Monsieur Baxter went away to fetch the sizes, leaving Draco and Ginny alone again.

She smiled at him, content, for some reason. She was actually surprised she and Draco got along so well when they were supposed to be sworn enemies.

"What are you smiling about?" he snapped at her.

"Oh, just how much Ron is going to love this!" she said, not quite telling the truth. Draco only 'humphed' and sat down to wait for Monsieur Baxter's reappearance. He came soon enough, with all the sizes needed. Draco took all three robes and went behind another curtain, where the change room was. Monsieur Baxter left, telling Ginny he would be back in a while to check on them.

Ginny stood right outside, intent on bugging him.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, the moment he stepped inside.

"Hold your thestrals," Draco said, already exasperated. "And please don't tell me you're going to do that all afternoon."

"Maybe I won't if you thank me," she said, knowing full well he wouldn't.

"Thank you for what?" he asked. "I'd like to bloody well know why I should be thanking you while I'm here trying on robes for your brother!"

"Speaking of which, are you naked in there?" Ginny laughed, not sure why she even asked the question. She seemed to be giddy, for some reason.

"I don't think that's something you have the right to know!" he hollered back.

"I can easily find out," Ginny teased.

"Don't you dare! I'll – I'll," he started to say.

"You'll do what?" she asked, just as the curtains swung back and force Ginny to jump back as well. Draco stood there, glaring at her.

"That's indecent, Weasley! I could have you arrested for voyeurism!"

"Hey, I could just say I was checking to see if the size was right," she said, shrugging and grinning evilly. Draco stared at her, not sure how to react. Ginny suddenly realized she was flirting with him, and she wondered how that had slipped in so easily. She lowered her head and turned away from him. But she did wonder why he hadn't yet called the whole thing off or made some hateful remark.

She walked across the room, and sat down on the ottoman between the two chairs that were placed in front of the fireplace.

"So…" she said, staring at her hands, trying to regain some normalcy. "How does it fit?"

Draco walked up to the mirror that lay against the wall in the middle of the room. He adjusted the green robes with practiced hands and looked into the mirror.

"Not bad," he said, slowly, still unsure what that scene had been all about. "I don't really like the cut on this, it's a little too tight, and it shows off things it shouldn't." He turned around and looked at the back. "I don't think this would be appropriate for work. This is more for the… trendy fashion designers."

Ginny nodded, looking at it. She had to admit it looked as thought the style was not a very classic one. If Ron wore this, it would be out of style by next fall. She couldn't afford a trendy work robe. It would have to be something timeless, something durable.

"I see what you're saying." She paused. "All right, so not that one. Why don't you try the navy one next?"

Draco shrugged and grabbed the navy one. "No peeking," he warned, as he headed back to the changing room.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Ginny said, getting up and walking around the room, while Draco tried on the next item. Try as she might, getting the idea that Draco was back behind that curtain undressing unsettled her, but not in a repulsive way. Dear God, she was starting to like him. That wasn't in the cards. It didn't help that he was nicer than expected, either. He must have really put up a front all those years. Perhaps he just didn't care now…

"Okay," Draco said, whipping back the curtains at light speed for the second time. "What about this?" Ginny twirled around, startled at being so abruptly interrupted with her thoughts. Draco walked over to the mirror, and began adjusting the robe once more.

This time, Ginny walked over to the mirror again, feeling as though she was a bee to honey. Standing behind him, she looked into the mirror, catching his eyes as she did so. He simply stared at her, his face unreadable. Rather than risk embarrassment by looking back at him, Ginny began looking at the robe.

"I like it, it looks suitable. The colour is good, especially for Ron. And it will last him a while… It's not trendy, that's for sure." She looked up at Draco again, who was nodding.

"That's what I was thinking… This would be a good robe to go to work in." Ginny was staring at the mirror again, looking at the whole picture, Draco and the robe. And her. She thought they looked very handsome standing next to each other. They contrasted quite nicely. She caught herself in time, however, and stepped away.

"Well, let's try the last one," she said, quietly. She didn't really like where her mind was taking her and she hoped she wasn't being too foolish in front of Draco. He would probably laugh about her to his friend afterwards. The idea made her feel shame.

"What are you thinking about?" the penetrating voice asked her. This time, his question held no anger, no exasperation. Just confusion.

"Nothing important," she said, quietly, going to sit down on the ottoman. He grabbed her arm before she got too far and she turned back to face him.

"I doubt it. It looked terribly important to me," he said. "Are you not happy with this place? We could always try to find another store. You were so cheerful earlier, and now you're quiet and withdrawn."

Ginny was slightly shocked at how observant he was and she struggled to find an answer for him that wouldn't result in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say, and so she looked down at his hand, that was holding onto her arm. She pressed her lips together, trying to think of something, anything to say.

"Thank you," he suddenly said.

"What?" she looked up at him, confused.

"You wanted me to say thank you?" he said, obviously trying to guess at what was getting her. "Well, thank you. You didn't have to trade me the necklace, you didn't have to do anything nice for me but you did. You decide in favour of me, despite every little shitty thing I'd done in the past to you and your family, and you gave me something that would make my family happier. And then you didn't make me do something absolutely horrible, something that would really embarrass me in order to get that necklace back."

"That's not why—" she started to say, before Draco's hand slid down the length of her arm to hold her hand. He squeezed it.

"The reason I was so cruel to you last Saturday was that I was panicking. I couldn't believe someone else would buy my mother's present. I was hoping to stop you… But it just fuelled you to buy it even more. Although, I must say, you have considerable taste." He squeezed her hand again. Ginny smiled.

"And thank you, Draco," she finally said, in return.

"For booking this – I wouldn't have thought of that – and agreeing to this. I know how much you hate my brother…" She trailed off, afraid mentioning Ron would ruin the nice moment they were sharing. Draco said nothing, but his demeanour didn't change either. She got on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, thinking right now would be the only time it would ever be appropriate in the history of the world. Right now, and only right now, within the safe confines of this room, could this happen and it would be OK.

He turned his head at the last moment, however, and she kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't a kiss full of passion or fire. It was a simple, sweet kiss. Something almost a little pure, as pure as a kiss between a Weasley and a Malfoy would allow, that showed everything she couldn't say to him. He kissed her back for the brief moment it happened. Ginny pulled back and looked him into the eyes. She saw something she'd never seen there before and maybe never would. They stood in silence for a long time, just holding hands and looking at each other. Neither wanted to break the spell, neither wanted the silence to end and the real world to begin.

Later, as Ginny left Monsieur Baxter's with her package and trailing Draco, she wondered what it meant. And then Draco told her, in three simple words.

He turned to her, in the snow, in the cold and in front of everyone, and looked at her for a moment.

Then he said, quietly, so only she could hear, "Happy holidays, Ginny." Then he turned and walked up to the castle, as carollers sung in the background.

-End.


End file.
